


Love's Last Wish

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You take a hit for Ryoma and his world falls apart.





	Love's Last Wish

The battle raged around your army - Sharena dueled with a swordmaster while Inigo kept everyone’s spirits high. You and Ryoma were back-to-back, facing off with enemies and protecting each other.

You and Ryoma had split up so you could issue orders to Priscilla while he took out an axe cavalier. You told her to heal Inigo, but her gasp alerted you to the fact that something was wrong. You whipped around and saw the lancer who was closing in on Ryoma while his back was turned. Even with his armor, you knew he wouldn’t survive that hit. With no hesitation, you began to run to intercept it.

Sharena, who had returned from the other side of the battlefield to get more orders, watched in horror and shock as you threw yourself in the way of the lance. Her legs began to move on their own as she cried out for you, but she was too slow.

Ryoma didn’t have time to react - one moment, he was cutting down the axe cavalier like you’d ordered. Then he heard you cry out in pain - he turned to see you impaled on a lance meant for him and his world shattered into pieces.

He let out a war cry, rage flooding him as he brought Raijinto down on the lancer. Their dying scream was ignored as he carefully picked you up, cradling your body in his arms as he raced to the portal that would return you to Askr. Sharena and the others cleaned up the rest of the enemy soldiers before following suit.

* * *

It had been far too long since the healers had ushered Ryoma out of the infirmary - he waited outside, desperate for some sort of news on your condition. He was wracked with guilt - if only he had been paying more attention, if only he’d seen the lancer coming, you wouldn’t be on death’s doorstep.

Sakura stepped out of the infirmary and turned to him. “B-big brother,” she said, gaining his attention.

“Sakura, how is Y/N?” He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, his need to know that you were alright, but it failed.

“B-better! We healed her wounds, but… she’s going to need some time to rest before she wakes up. It…may be a while.”

Ryoma let out a breath as his worry went away slightly. He trusted his sister and her abilities - if she said that you would be alright, then you would be. Even if it took time, that didn’t matter as long as you came back to him.

He spent the next few days training, as well as taking every opportunity to check on you. The healers were doing their duty so he wouldn’t intrude, but if he got the chance to sit with you for a while, he would do so.

On the morning of the third day, he was placing a cool cloth on your forehead when you stirred slightly. His breath caught in his throat as he paused, hoping it wasn’t just his eyes playing tricks on him. Then, slowly, you opened your eyes.

“Ry..oma..?” you managed.

“Y/N…” He knelt down, taking your hand. “You gave me quite a scare.”

“You…you’re okay?”

“I am, thanks to you. In the future, please, don’t do that again.”

You tried to sit up, wincing in pain as the motion tugged on the bandages wrapped around your torso. Ryoma helped you slowly move until the position you were in was more comfortable before bringing you a drink. It helped your throat, and you were able to speak a bit more clearly. “But that lancer was out of your line of sight - I had to do something. I…couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt.”

He let out a sigh, clearly not exasperated at you. It was more like he was mad at himself. “When I saw you hurt…I experienced pain like I’ve never felt before,” he began. “I realized in that moment that you matter more to me than anything. A world without you, Y/N, is the one thing I couldn’t bear. So, please… promise me you won’t do something so reckless like that again.”

You squeezed Ryoma’s hand. “I promise. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re safe.” You both were silent for a moment, only broken by Ryoma’s question: “Y/N… Forgive me for being bold, but… Can I kiss you?”

“Of course,” was your reply, and he leaned closer to you until your lips met. It was bliss, and you ran a hand through his long hair as his hands found your hips. When you had to break apart to breathe, the first words out of your mouth brought him immeasurable joy.

“I love you, Ryoma.”

“I love you, Y/N.”


End file.
